


Siglo XVI

by Mouxe



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Character Death, Love Confessions, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: Esta es mi visión personal de lo que pudo haber sucedido con el Pegaso del siglo XVI y de porque no aparecio durante el combate de Athena contra los dioses gemelos.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Siglo XVI

"Amar no son solo besos y caricias,

Puede ser compañía y complicidad,

Promesas dichas con la mirada,

Puede ser eternidad en forma de niños inocentes,

O sinceridad en las arrugas de los ancianos.

Amor es amar.

Y amar es solo amor."

Siglo XVI.

Nunca dije que te amaba.

Parpadee confundida, sin poder enfocar la vista, los oídos me sonaban y me sentía aturdida, vulnerable. Con la mente en blanco durante unos instantes me costó recordar que había sucedido, sacudí mi cabeza intentando aclarar mis ideas, vino entonces: El último ataque de Hades fue devastador y estuvo a punto de acabar con mi vida si Leucipo no me hubiera puesto a salvo.

¿Y Leucipo? La pregunta broto en mi mente teñida de angustia.

Me levante ignorando el dolor de mis heridas, las rasgaduras de mi vestido y el rojo que manchaba lo que debía ser blanco. Lo busque desesperada con la mirada, ubicándolo a pocos metros de donde me encontraba tendido sobre su espalda sin moverse, la armadura de Pegaso me llama con insistencia, sufriendo por el daño causado pero con urgencia.

Al irme acercando con lentitud por el dolor de las lesiones –que parecen ser más graves de lo que pondere al principio –veo el charco de sangre que se extiende bajo su cuerpo, rodeando la parte superior.

Mi grito ahogado y alarmado resuena en el templo.

Corro a tropezones los pasos que me faltan antes de desplomarme a tu lado, tomo con cuidado tu cuerpo herido para estrecharlo en un abrazo contra el mío. La armadura de Pegaso mantiene tu alma anclada a este mundo impidiendo que lo abandones sin que yo pudiera llegar, esperándome para despe… no puedo ni completar la palabra. Reviso tu pulso: Lento y débil, y tu respiración superficial y rápida. ¡No quiero que sufras pero tampoco quiero que me abandones!

-Anayra. –Murmuras con dificultad, moviéndote ligeramente soltando quejidos por el dolor.

-Aquí estoy.

-Perdóname, no creo que pueda quedarme contigo más tiempo. –Mire las lagrimas que bajan por tus mejillas –No podre protegerte. –Dices con toda la agonía de tu alma.

-Tranquilo. –Deje que mis manos secaran el rastro húmedo de tu rostro, no quiero verlas en ti –Guarda tus fuerzas, todo estará bien, me salvaste. –Susurro ocultando la desesperación de mi voz, busco con mis poderes alguna forma de ayudarlo –Ganaremos. –Dije con seguridad pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que no llegaría a verlo.

-No llores. –Solo cuando pronuncio esas dos palabras y su mano; maltrecha y ensangrentada, hizo contacto con mi mejilla me percate de que estaba llorando, su caricia tierna y sutil me conmovió profundamente porque incluso en ese momento se seguía preocupando mas por mí que por él mismo –Tienes que ser fuerte para llevarlos a la victoria.

-Lo sé. –Afirmo recorriendo tu cara con mis manos delicadamente –No puedo salvarte. –Duele decirlo, duele muy dentro de mi pecho como un puñal que se clava profundamente.

-No te preocupes. –Sonríes sorprendiéndome con tu fuerza de voluntad –Nos volveremos a encontrar. –Toses sangre recordándome que no te queda mucho tiempo, te acuno más contra mi pecho. – ¿Si te pido algo me lo cumplirías? –Asiento con la cabeza sin dudar.

-Si puedo hacerlo, sí.- –Sintiendo como Leucipo se aleja cada vez de mi me inclino un poco más sobre su cuerpo, no quiero perderte.

-¿Me darías un beso? –La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa logrando que mi corazón se saltara un par de latidos y que un tono rosado se marcara en mis mejillas, olvidando por ese segundo nuestra situación, su sonrisa siempre confiada y dulce cuando es para mí.

-No quiero ofenderte y si es mucho pedir…

Lo silencie. Me incline sin pensarlo, actuando por impulso sin considerar las consecuencias si llegaban a vernos, sin importarme nada del Santuario, ni la guerra ni el dolor, en este instante solo somos tu y yo. Cuando mis labios rozan los tuyos, delicadamente por el temor a causarte más daño, sentí una calidez nunca vivida, el calor de mi rostro se acentúo aun mas cuando tu mano se coloca en la parte trasera de mi nuca –no me interesa que manches mi cabello de sangre porque es tuya –profundizando el beso, que correspondo con timidez.

Cuando nos separamos después de lo que pareció una feliz eternidad a falta de aire y por las presencias que sentíamos se acercaban velozmente pude ver como sus ojos almendras se encuentran brillantes de alegría como de quien cumple un sueño de toda la vida, quizás fue así porque yo cumplí el mío, mis ojos deben ser reflejos de los tuyos en une mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

-Seguiré siendo tu caballero, en esta vida y en la próxima, cuídate siempre. –Cerro sus ojos unos segundos antes de volverlos abrir fijándolos en mi rostro –La victoria es tuya.

No pude evitar el gemido que escapo de mis labios acompañados de un sollozo profundo y agónico al sentir su corazón detenerse bajo mis manos, sus ojos cerrados y la expresión de paz en su rostro.

Leucipo acaba de morir en mis brazos, Hades ha logrado arrebatarme al Pegaso de esta Era. A mí amigo, a mi fiel caballero, a quien amo.

La furia que siento en mi pecho comienza a nublar mi juicio como una marea que sube apresuradamente, aprieto mis dientes con la imperiosa necesidad de invocar a Némesis, venganza es lo que deseo intensamente pero antes de que pueda seguir esa línea de pensamiento…

-¡Señora Athena! –Hakurei se detiene a mi lado arrodillándose, dándome la distracción necesaria para calmarme – ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Pegaso? –Su pregunta me produce dolor.

-Estoy bien. –Contesto secándome las lágrimas disimuladamente – Leucipo de Pegaso ha fallecido. –Declare, abrazándolo fuertemente por última vez, despidiéndome –Por favor da el aviso para que vengan a preparar el cuerpo de Leucipo para que sea sepultado. –Quizás mi tono es más duro de lo que pensaba porque Hakurei se me queda mirando vacilando preocupado de mis reacciones, no puedo dejar que mi dolor se note, no ahora. Podre llorar la muerte de mi querido amigo en otro momento, por lo pronto la presencia de los santos restantes me recuerda que aun tenemos que derrotar, con o sin Pegaso alcanzaremos la victoria.

Al tiempo que las sacerdotisas curan las heridas de mi cuerpo, esos raspones y contusiones, evoco el sabor de los labios de Leucipo en los míos, su calidez y entrega conociendo de antemano que solo me pertenecían a mí, como solo yo le pertenecí a él.

A pesar del riesgo, ignorando las advertencias de Sage me encamino hasta el cementerio en compañía de una de mis sacerdotisas Amethyst, una vieja amiga de los dos que llora a lagrima viva frente a tu tumba "lo que usted no puede llorar yo lo hare por las dos" fueron sus palabras al insistir en venir, quizás me conoce mejor de lo que pensaba porque sus palabras describen exactamente como me siento.

Coloco la rosa blanca en la lapida que lleva tu nombre, dejando una parte de mí contigo.

-Descasa mi querido Pegaso. Ganare esta guerra, salvare a la humanidad y nos volveremos a encontrar más pronto de lo que esperas. –Pronuncio en mi mente. –Amethyst, vamos. –digo para mantenerla a salvo del peligro que pueda emboscarnos.

No estoy segura si Sage comprende que me ha pasado el ultimo día pero lo importante en este momento es ganar si o si la guerra, todo lo demás debe ser relegado a segundo plano. Al ir dejando atrás los pasillos en su compañía cada vez más cerca de mi Armadura, Niké vibra con emoción.

Siento el cosmos de Hades, intenso y desolador en las afueras del Templo devastando la vida de mis santos, sus sacrificios no serán en vano. Cuando elevo mi cosmos dorado en resonancia con el de Sage comprendo que estoy cerca de mi final, nunca hemos podido estar separados mucho tiempo, mi querido Pegaso.

Al enfrentarme a Hades que ha caído en mi trampa, atrapado dentro de la barrera que he creado, anulando a los espectros que quedaban y animando al mismo tiempo a los santos que permanecen con vida a no rendirse, solo puedo concentrarme en llegar a mi meta, porque todos han puesto su fe en mi y no puedo defraudarlos.

Sin embargo no puedo evitar compararnos, mis santos son todo para mí, pero tu tío pareces indiferente a su dolor, los tratas como si fueran objetos o quizás la forma en que amamos es diferente, no lo sé.

Al ver a todos trabajando juntos para detener la bola de energía que nos has lanzado, usando todas sus fuerzas para protegerme no puedo sino estar agradecida con ellos. Aumento la barrera para repeler por completo el ataque, haciéndole daño en el proceso al cuerpo de Heron y liberándolo del control del alma de Hades que desaparece en una sombra con un grito enardecido.

Hakurei toma con cuidado el cuerpo del muchacho, conociendo lo valioso que es esa persona para mí, para nosotros. Caigo sobre mis rodillas, agotada. Esta guerra intensa y extenuante nos ha consumido a todos, observo a los gemelos mirar las doce casas con anhelo, esperanzados y sonrío. Deseo su felicidad pero las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles

La muerte repentina de los Santos y de Heron me pone en alerta. Mis disculpas Leucipo no he podido proteger a tu hermano.

Incluso el carmín que se desliza de mis labios me recuerda que este cuerpo mortal es tan frágil como el tuyo. Me levanto – ¡una vez más! – recomendándole a Hakurei y Sage, los únicos que quedan en pie que conserven y cuiden la espada que esta bañada con mi sangre y mi bendición, la necesitaran para la próxima guerra.

Me alejo unos pasos de ellos para enfrentarme a dos dioses que no veía desde hacia tiempo, Hipnos, Dios del Sueño con su expresión de tranquilidad permanente y su gemelo opuesto Thanatos, Dios de la Muerte, bélico y explosivo.

La sangre sigue brotando de mis labios, el dolor de mi cuerpo aumenta y siento el agotamiento de cada parte de mí; los gemelos tienen toda la intención de combatir pero no puedo permitirlo, deben sobrevivir para guiar a la próxima generación.

Niké canta en mi báculo, anunciando el final de la lucha y nuestra victoria, solo debo resistir un poco más, por los que se han sacrificado para proteger a la humanidad. Los ataques continuos y sin tregua de Thanatos no me derrotaran, por algo soy la Diosa de la Guerra y aunque la muerte siempre me acompañe no puede detenerme.

-"Vivan, los dos. No importa qué, pase lo que pase." –sus expresiones de sorpresa me causan gracia, de pie frente a los dioses gemelos y al límite de mi cuerpo humano solo quiero pensar en el mañana, un día soleado sin dolor, con la brisa ondeando mi cabello y mi vestido, el calor sobre mi piel y tu mirada alegre al esperarme en la entrada.

Una vez que los dos se han marchado por el Camino de los Dioses no tengo más que darles la razón, para nosotros los dioses la próxima guerra no tardara en llegar pero para mis queridos amigos será una espera larga.

Me veo obligada a ordenarles que se detengan tengo que dejar el Santuario en sus manos, tienen que dar todo de si por reconstruir las ruinas de lo que tanto amamos, antes de que me den alcance brinco dentro de la dimensión, las alas doradas y majestuosa me rodean.

Es hora de que me marche a recuperarme, no sin antes hacer que me prometan que vivirán y asegurarles que me esperen, nos encontraremos en la próxima generación, aunque al principio quizás no los reconozca los llevare en mi corazón.

Pegaso me llama, esperándome para nuestra reencarnación.

En el trayecto de la híper-dimensión, la armadura se va desintegrado para volver al sitio en el que permanece oculta dentro del Santuario, mientras mi cuerpo humano se va volviendo polvo de estrellas integrándose con el cosmos, la imagen de un caballo alado con un collar de oro, mi Pegaso, acude a buscarme. Acaricio su lomo al tiempo que relincha, orgulloso y libre.

-Señora Atenea. –La voz de Partita me saca de mi ensoñación, tendida sobre mi cama en el Templo del Olimpo me he dejado llevar por los recuerdos –Pronto tendrá que entrar al ciclo de reencarnaciones nuevamente.

-Lo sé, parece tan rápido. –Aseguro al sentarme, una idea me ha rondando la cabeza los últimos días. –Partita, tengo una misión que encomendarte.

A pesar de las protestas de Pegaso, su alma fue puesta en el ciclo antes que la mía y su nacimiento se dio con un año de ventaja, solo tengo que esperar que el alma de Hades reencarne y seguirlo. Los lazos son valiosos, poderosos y determinantes.

Compartiendo la misma sangre podríamos tener una ventaja.

-Lo juro, Señora Atenea. Cuidare que los vínculos de Pegaso y los suyos nunca se rompan. –Esa fue la promesa de Partita una vez se despidió de mi, confiare en que la cumpla.

Aunque esta es mi naturaleza, si bien no puedo huir de la muerte y la destrucción, de la euforia que siente mi cuerpo en el combate lamento tener que arrastrarte conmigo. Debí evitar que me siguieras o al menos intentarlo, pero siempre me has pertenecido de una forma única y mi egoísmo no permitió que te apartara.

Por eso cada vez que estamos en una guerra terminas tan herido o mueres por mi culpa y aun así siempre me esperas en el Camino de los dioses para reunirnos. Tan entregado, tan mío.

-Partita. Cuida de Pegaso. –Le encomiendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Esta es mi visión personal de lo que pudo haber pasado con el Pegaso del siglo XVI, dado que según el anime este no apareció, asumo que debió fallecer antes de lograr enfrentar a Hades.
> 
> Anayra: Es un nombre griego que significa "Luz de Sabiduría".
> 
> Leucipo: Es un nombre griego que significa "Caballo Blanco"
> 
> Amethyst: Piedra preciosa.
> 
> Heron: Es un nombre griego que significa "Héroe".


End file.
